Only until Tomorrow
by erochan
Summary: Fate seems to have it's way when strangers meet multiple times in random locations. What was once a coicidence turned into something much more deadly when one becomes hungry for another, and the other becomes completely wrapped. SxK
1. Chapter 1

**Only until Tomorrow**

Encounters with strangers can lead to intense passion and happiness. But they are only strangers. The disaster they leave behind when they vanish from your life can be endless, undesirable. Heartbreaking and Lifetaking. This is a story of Love, Lust and Betrayal…

"Please pick your utensils and play the first line." The conductor standing before the audience readied his hands, placing each finger comfortably on his baton. His arms gently raised in an embracing manner, began slowly in soft waves. Slow and sorrowful, the sound of cellos and a faint ring of piano began. The empty theatre vibrated with the melodic sound, each second becoming increasingly dramatic with the addition of extra instruments.

"Very good... Kagome, when I signal you please." The orchestra continuing to play readied for their climactic solo. Protégé Kagome Higurashi studied the art and sound of Violin since five years of age. With the grace of a thousand tigers and the beauty of a million blossoms, it only made watching her play more enjoyable. The conductor flicked his wrist and a strong chord rang- and quivered into a low hum. Another ring, another and another. Desirable notes filled the stage until it became almost desperate. It was as if you could hear the tears and smell the sorrow leaking from the chords, her nimble fingers. All eyes were on Kagome. Her face contorted to the sound of what she was playing, the jerking of her arms and the sway of her shoulders was mesmerizing. Everyone was in awe. How could she be _so… incredible_? Her solo died out with a fading hum and her eyes finally opened, cheeks tinted pink, lips slightly lifted. She stared at her violin before realizing the silence was strange.

All eyes were on her, amazed and congragulative. A deep blush spread across her face.

"Oh my! Hah! Why are you all staring at me!" She said with a smile.

The room instantly began with chatter and buzz. '_I've never seen her play so good!' 'So incredible!' 'How can she play so well?' 'Wow, she's so beautiful.' _Several classmates cheered.

"It's not like you've never seen me play before."

"You were unusually ethereal today, Kagome. I've never seen such heart in any performance of my life. I'm almost speechless. I'm incredibly hopeful about our next performance."

"Takeo-san! If you weren't such an amazing composer, I doubt I'd be able to play so well!"

"I doubt anything in this universe would be able to stop your talent. I'll see you at next week's practice. " The conductor, whose name was Takeo, shook her hand with a strong grip and wished her well before heading off to critique other students.

.../...

_I think it's time to head home. It's almost dusk; I need to catch a train before it stops running….. hmmm. I guess that _was _a pretty good practice, heh. I just love his ideas and strength he gives this sound. It's like he has music notes from a different plane. He gives me more inspiration than ever, and that's why I must succeed!_

Kagome by now had grabbed her violin case and was walking down the street. She didn't notice very much walking towards the station. Her pure bliss took her mind to another realm, and her subconscious took her body to the correct destination. She danced wonderfully in meadow full of daisies and sunflowers, stenciled notes painted the sky. Oooh, she was in heaven… until a car honked at another and dazed her out of her stupor.

She immediately took notice that she was standing in front of the right platform for her train ride home and giggled at her odd ability to randomly daydream, but be safe at the same time. Standing there the sunsets glow glared in her eyes and Kagome looked up. The sky was painted with swirly hot pink and bright blue clouds. It made the train stop signs glow in an iridescent orange hue.

_Wow! That's so lovely! I can't believe the sky could look this way! This is a great sign that today and all the days to come will be just fine. I _must _have a picture!_ She lifted her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She lined the perfect shot and snapped. The sound of tracks caught her attention and she was grateful she was able to be first in line. A small but decent crowd lined up behind her and she gave thanks to Kami.

As soon as the doors opened someone behind her roughly shoved her violin case strapped to her back forward into the open walkway. Before she could even imagine falling, large hands neatly grabbed each shoulder and pulled her comfortably to the side of the rushful crowd. Kagome's heart pounded so hard she could feel it twitch in each eye. The heat from her fear crept up her shoulders into her neck; she instantly turned around and hugged the savior.

"Thank you so much! They would've trampled me if you hadn't pulled me out of the way!" She released the tense person and looked up. A blushed spread across each check and she stepped away… as far as she could, considering they were boxed in with people.

"I'm so sorry! I don't mean to be so forward. I'm just very thankful." Both hands were crossed at her chest; she could feel her violin case rub against the person behind her.

"My violin!" She went to reach around but his deep voice penetrated her thoughts.

"It is fine."

She finally, really looked into his face. The instant she looked into his eyes she was trapped, mesmerized by the way he looked at her. She had to look away. She did exactly that and didn't look back. His image lingered behind both eyes and flowed into her brain. Is there really someone who could look like that? Like the man standing right before her, who even _she_ was too fearful to look back at. Fearful that just by looking at the man again she might faint right onto the floor beneath her. He was _unreal. _

His jaw was sharp, perfectly pinpoint drawn down the curve of his chin and up to lope of his ear. Longer hair than hers hung perfectly down his back. It was frosted in the lightest silver her eyes had ever seen, almost to the point of translucency. Not one stray out of place, like Mother Earth herself had spun the finest silk and dipped it into a lake of the purest silver known to man. His eyes were something else. Never had she ever witnessed a human being with eyes of golden honey; burning with such fire, rage and intensity. If he had looked at her twice like that, she might've died.

So, her eyes stood glued to the window, watching the passing buildings and night sky which was no longer pink, nor blue. Her eyes dared not look away from the glass. The familiar scenery began the fly by, the prominent red rooftops of her neighborhood sifted through her sight and the train began to slow its pace and stopped. _'Wow, I must_ _have spend a lot of time thinking about that guy.'_

"_Train 37 has reached its 5__th__ location. Please exit safely." _The train conductor radioed across. Immediately after stopping, the doors opened and people began to sift out.

Kagome relieved that she made it in home at a decent time, sighed and very hesitantly looked up.

"Thank you once again…"

But there was no one there. He had left silently without any sort of acknowledgement of her being, and somehow, it made her feel down.

'_I probably annoyed him with my clumsiness. Aaahh! Whatever Kagome. I bet guys that beautiful are only dangerous. Forget him. He was just a stranger… It was really nice of him to do that… still, thankyou.'_

_.../..._

Ehhh, kind short. I have to keep it short otherwise I'll never finish it. Tell me what you think and if you're excited for more! ;D

Rhi Insanity


	2. Chapter 2

**Only until Tomorrow**

**.**

**..**

…

I was an odd night tonight. Things just felt different. There was a strange pounding in his ear and wretched feeling in his gut. His palms itched and his feet became clammy. All signs of a bad omen for him in his near future.

Sesshoumaru sighed and ran his hand through his hair. A piece snagged his fingernail and snapped the strand in half.

'_Tch. Of course.' _Something very bad was going to happen, or someone was using his name in a very negative way. In either circumstance, he was very ticked off. It seemed that luck was not on his side this time, and chose to help another unfortunate being.

Just then, the laptop sitting on his legs gave a little beep. He looked down at the glowing mailbox. '_1 unread message… this must be it.'_

The mouse pointer ran over the lit mailbox and clicked.

It read '_Position A. Masashi, Yukio.'_

His jaw clenched and he slammed his left fist into the keys, smashing a hole into the laptop. A growl escaped his lips and hurdled the portable computer to the other side of the limo. It made a crunch and a few detached parts flung about.

"Useless."

_-Ring Ring Ring Ri-_

"Yes?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Rouka-sama."

"I'm sorry; there was nothing I could do. The decision was made before I was even consulted. The board..."

"It matters not. They deemed him more desirable. The deal has been done and it is over. There are now more important matters I can arrange."

_Like what?_ He rarely lied, but that one flew between his lips like melted butter. He wanted that position because he would have actually been able to make a change in that company. That position is almost boss to CEO. He is everything that keeps the entire organization together and running.

"There will be a party at the office, if you'd like to come?"

"Thank you, Rouka-sama, but I'll be declining. I still have files that need to be taken care of."

_Another lie. When did I become so ignorant as to lie to my superior?_

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Really. It's fine."

"Alright then. Do overdo it. Goodnight Sesshoumaru."

"Goodnight… MPH!" The phone crushed into pieces as it hit the wall next to the laptop.

"Fucking useless. Dammit." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Let me out at this hotel."

"You'll be late to your midnight reservation at your usual location."

"Cancel it."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

The limo pulled to the side and slowed to the entrance. The valet boy jumped attention. Sesshoumaru exited the vehicle without a sound.

"Good evening Sir, may I assist you with any luggage?"

"No." And he walked straight past the boy with no further words.

The Swann. It was a nice hotel. Not the five star his company or he himself would normally choose, but comfortable and classy all around. The atmosphere was warm and inviting. A good choice after all for a first time and a random pick. The walls were a soft mango tint, bordered by an oil-rubbed bronze cut-out pattern. They were tiny floating sakura blossoms upon closer inspection. Soft ambient jazz played through the entrance room. Music notes painted the walls in a collection of myriads and patterns. Its main attraction featured music. Something he never really invested in, but should have. Orchestral instruments were his favorite, from what little he did listen too. His mother played violin, and it was more soothing than anything he could remember.

Yes, today he was not having good luck at all. He just ran into someone while daydreaming. _'I've never done that before."_

"Oomph! Owwww~!... My kneeeee~!"

He looked down at the girl sprawled haphazardly on her knees. Both hands covered her left knee, which he could see a few smears of blood on her thumb and her pinky. An instrument case was flung a few feet back. He stood shocked for a second, and instantly was crouched down to help her up.

"I apologize profusely. For once I wasn't paying attention." A frown marred his lips.

The dark mass of hair covering her face lightly drifted back as she looked up into face.

"It's okay! Accidents hap-…" He saw the look in her face. From completely unbeknownst to startled, then amazement. Her eyes widened and soft blush bloomed across her pretty face.

"-pen… It's you."

"Indeed. It seems we meet again."

_It's the same woman from the train. Two weeks ago, all the way across town. Hmm._

"I've hurt you. Let me help you up. I'll take you to the clinic." He said standing up.

"No please, it's okay. I don't like clinics, hah. They're eerie. It's okay. Each room has a nice medical kit. I've been here a few times. I'll take care of this."

"Let me help you up." He reached his hand out to her and she took it. Her fingers were cool against his warm ones; a nice contrast. He lightly tugged her up and she instantly stretched out. As soon as she let go her left leg gave out and she began to fall. But his strong hands grasped her waist and swept her up into his arms. He stopped at her case, and picked her instrument up.

"I shall carry you to your room. It is only necessary; I being the cause of your injury."

"Uh-uh-o-Okay. I'm on the top floor. Musicians Suite 4. Thank you..." She blushed having to reveal such information. He could tell she was not one to brag.

_So she must be an important person. She _is_ of great beauty. And I have left her scars. Wonderful._

On the way to the elevator with her directions, he noticed many people staring at them. This was the first time his person entered the hotel, and he was carrying a hurt woman. He finally reached the elevator, the door opened almost instantly and he set foot. The music playing wasn't too bad, but it was of course elevator music. He did notice her unhurt foot sway a few times. This put a smirk to his face.

"You play." It wasn't a question, but a known statement.

"My whole life. It is my life."

"Hm."

"Instrumental." Yet another known statement.

"Yes. Violin. It's the most beautiful thing man has created."

_Are you sure about that? You could rival that beauty. You are the most angelic thing I have laid eyes upon. I am quite sorrowful to have marred your perfect flesh. Forgive me._

He stood in the elevator completely still the entire 18 flights up; noticing every time she squirmed. It was almost humorous. She was uncomfortable and flustered that he was holding her all at the same time.

The door beeped at floor 18 and opened. He walked half way down the luxurious hall until room 4 was in his vision. He let her down gently still holding her with one arm. She fumbled in her purse and slid her keycard in the access groove. The light flashed green and she opened the door.

Luxurious was almost a rip-off description to what her room looked like. A king ruling a country would be satisfied with this. _He_ would be _more_ than satisfied with this.

"Like it? I was hired to be a personal player for some highly acclaimed company in the coming days... They paid for it. I don't need such extravaganzas on my own personal time though."

He sat her down on the white suede couch.

"Where is it?"

"Under the kitchen sink."

He retrieved the box quickly and knelt before her. He opened the box and pulled out some cloth patches and a bottle of alcohol. He grabbed her leg and stopped.

"You're legging."

"Oh darn, I just bought those today. They're torn already, so I'll just tear the rest."

"It's fine. I will do it. I caused this."

"O-okay."

He dipped his finger into a ripped part of her hose and lifted it from her wound. Her leg slightly twitched under his palm. The stretchy fabric cut easily with snipping scissors and he slid it down her leg. While doing so he couldn't help but notice her long milky white legs. They were like silk under his fingertips. _Incredible._ His cock twitched in reaction and he sneered it away. He was not that type of man. He had respect, and he respected her, somehow not even knowing her. He just _felt_ her connection to the world. She was Alive. She was admirable. Blind eyes could tell that much. He would not degrade her with such impure thoughts.

He looked up into her face for the first time. Her eyes were glossy but wide and aware staring into his icy cool ones. They stared at each other, feeling the intensity between them. _So ethereal. Are you an illusion? Are you here to haunt me for the sins I've committed? By torturing me with a pure heart?_

Still looking into her eyes he asked, "Ready?"

"Mhm."

He poured a decent amount of alcohol onto a square patch and gently swept it across her leg. She let a low steady hiss out as the alcohol stung her wound; cleaning any signs of infection. He instantly felt her flesh pulsate from the pain as he began to wipe more of the blood away. She took pain incredibly well, for she barely moved the entire time. Four bloodied patches later, two band-aids with ointment, two band-aids without and a ten foot wrap, her leg was completely bandaged.

"I did not realize the damage was to that extent. I will pay for any ailments you might encounter in the future concerning your leg."

"I'm sorry, this was my fault. I tried to catch myself, but it felt like a stone wall ran _into_ me. You don't have to worry! It should be find, I just scratched it a little rough on the floor. It should heal just fine! Please…" She let a whimsical laughter pass her lips. It rang and vibrated in his ears; echoed into his brain and was trapped. It lingered and repeated.

" No. I was lost in deep though, honestly. I've never lost sight like that before. I do apologize deeply." Still kneeling before her, he took both his hands together to his chest, each finger touching, and bowed his head to her, for just a second. Before his pride exploded over the top, he stood abruptly and walked to door. He slipped a business card on the table and left without another word.

"What… was that?"

Kagome had never been so…. Attracted and turned on towards any other man. The desire churning in the pit of her stomach was so deep it made her want to throw up. She threw herself onto the rest of the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"I still don't know his name… I ran into him twice, let him into my room and I don't even know his name. Talk about letting a stranger in. Oh, why are you talking loud Kagome. Go to sleep."

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep; dreaming about the most amazing stranger she'd ever met.

.

..

…

Yep! Tell me what you think please! Write me a review, I don't care if you're not logged in! I need to know if it's worth it. Do you like Sesshoumaru's somewhat compassionate nature? He's still a prideful stoic man, but I want him to have some sort of compassion. I want him to be able to smile without him have to force himself. yes?

.

Rhi Insanity!


End file.
